Geten
|epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Unknown |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk=Unnamed Ice Manipulation Quirk |status=Alive |family= |occupation=Villain |affiliation=Meta Liberation Army |fightingstyle= Long Range |teams= |debut=Chapter 218 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=Yes }} is a Villain and a member of the Meta Liberation Army. Appearance Geten is a man clad in a thick with a fur-lined hood that covers his face from view. He also sports a pair of winter boots. Personality Geten appears to be a loyal warrior of the Liberation Army and is a devout believer in their principles. He feels greatly indebted and thankful to Re-Destro for granting him more power and desires to create a world where the strongest superpowers stand at the top of the hierarchy. The hooded villain is very proud of his Meta Ability and claims he's been honing it for years. He is not focused on becoming a hero and never attended school; instead, he's lived his life by constantly training his abilities under the belief that one's greatest worth is the strength of their power. Synopsis History In his youth, Geten didn't attend school and instead focused his efforts on strengthening his power to control ice by himself and became a skilled user. Re-Destro helped Geten hone his Meta Ability. One time when the Grand Commander was burned, Geten's ability evolved and suddenly allowed him to control the temperature of ice. In anticipation for the coming conflict against the League of Villains, Re-Destro assigned Geten to deal with the League's most troublesome Meta Ability, Dabi's long-ranged flames. Re-Destro claims Geten is the keystone of the entire MLA and entrusts him to protect their cause. Meta Liberation Army Arc Just prior to Re-Destro declaring war on the League of Villains, Geten attends a meeting along with the top brass of the organization. They manage to capture Giran and use him as bait to lead the League of Villains into Deika City. Geten is tasked with dealing with the League's only wide-range fighter, Dabi. He conceals his presence and tries to crush Dabi with a pair of giant ice gauntlets. The wielder of blue flames is able to evade the attack and appears unimpressed by his opponent's ice. The hooded warrior asks Dabi why he didn't release his flames at the start of the war, suggesting something is wrong with his Meta Ability. Dabi soon counters with a flame attack that melts Geten's ice. The ice warrior propels himself into the air and collects all the ice in the area to form a giant floating mass of ice. He tells Dabi that he has spent his entire life honing his Quirk, and Dabi's flames cannot hope to melt it and points Dabi’s weakness of being unable to handle the heat. Their elements collide, splitting the battlefield. Dabi's flames prove extremely hot and melt away the giant mass of ice. However, Geten uses what's left to freeze the water around him to create more weapons. Dozens of Twice clones flood the area and the ice warrior counter attacks with a massive ice wave that erupts from the underground water lines, devastating numerous city blocks and singlehandedly eliminating the army Twice had created. Geten claims that in a liberated future, social status will be determined by the strength of someone's Meta Ability. Dabi is annoyed by the statement and asks his opponent to just die already. The ice warrior claims it will be Dabi who dies on this day because he's figured out a weakness - Dabi's flames burn himself if he uses them for prolonged periods of time. Geten and Dabi's battle continues and both of them become worn out from the battle. Suddenly, a giant monster invades Deika City, seemingly to aid the League of Villains. Skeptic warns Re-Destro of its appearance but this doesn't stop Geten's concern. Worried for the supreme commander, Geten abandons his bout with Dabi and tries to overwhelm the monster with ice, only to be effortlessly slapped aside by the beast. Abilities Overall Abilities: Re-Destro regards Geten as a valuable asset to the Meta Liberation Army. The ice warrior claims to have spent his entire life mastering his Meta Ability, demonstrating this by creating various sophisticated ice constructs as well as using his ice to launch or lift himself through the air to outmaneuver his opponents. Dabi, who is a powerful villain in his own right, was able to tell at a glance that Geten is a strong opponent. He was also able to catch Dabi off guard and completely hide his presence on the battlefield. Meta Ability Unnamed Ice Manipulation Quirk: Geten's Meta Ability grants him cryokinesis, the power to freely manipulate all ice nearby using only his mind. He can freely gather, move, and use ice to attack and/or defend. He can control the temperature of his ice and freeze any water in a given area as well, turning it into ice that he can manipulate. Battles & Events Trivia *His name, Geten (外典), means "Apocrypha". **"Apocrypha" is a word that means "story of unknown author or unknown origin". * His villain name alias "Iceman" comes from the hero mutant of the same name from the Marvel Comics . References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Villains Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists